


I Do Know that I Love You (and I Know that if You Love Me Too)

by fiveyaaas



Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Insecurity, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Wife Guy Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “Talking about how much I love you isn’t something that I ever stop doing,” Five told her, responding to what she’d mentioned originally. “But, yes, when I notice that my wife might be listening in to my conversations, I allow myself to gush a little.”“Did you just use the wordgush?”He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her. “Yes, I believe I did.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I Do Know that I Love You (and I Know that if You Love Me Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luz_Floral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Floral/gifts).



> This for Luz_Floral, who always makes me smile with their art and their general enthusiasm and kindness!!!

He was  _ not  _ subtle. 

Five knew that his wife heard him when he did it, and that was precisely  _ why  _ he did it. 

“You only ever talk about how much you love me when you know I’m listening,” she accused him as she padded around in the kitchen, searching for cereal. He flashed to the store quickly, remembering how Ben had finished off the last of it when he’d come over this morning, landing back seconds later with her preferred Cheerios. 

“Did you pay for this?”

“I set a twenty down on the counter. If it went to some random person searching through the cereal section, that is not my fault.”

Vanya shrugged. It was probably better than she’d expect. She’d once gotten angry with him for stealing when they had as much money as they did, but, at this point, stealing had stopped feeling like a crime at all, really. That being said, he didn’t want to unsettle his wife, so he always left behind a little cash when he grabbed something from a grocery store shelf or donuts and coffee from Griddy’s. Though it was a mild inconvenience, and it gave him more of a chance to interact with people, he didn’t mind doing it at all, not when it made her happy. 

“Talking about how much I love you isn’t something that I  _ ever  _ stop doing,” Five told her, responding to what she’d mentioned originally. “But, yes, when I notice that my wife might be listening in to my conversations, I allow myself to gush a little.”

“Did you just use the word  _ gush?” _

He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her. “Yes, I believe I did.”

“Are you on drugs?”

A huff of air left his lips in frustration. “Vanya, why do you assume that I’d have to be in some sort of intoxication to talk about how much I love you? Or assume it’s for some ulterior motive? Do you honestly believe that I would lie about that?”

“Well, no, but I…” She sat down closer to him, but she was avoiding his eyes. “It’s just… you’re not very…”

Though he could very easily imagine where she was going with this sentence, it probably stung more that she didn’t feel comfortable even finishing it. “You know that it’s different with you, right?”

“It’s not…” She let him take her hands, and, finally, she looked at him. “There just have been so many times when I have been lied to, and you’ve never been a positive person in general.”

She wasn’t  _ wrong. _ “Vanya, I promise you that I am never lying when I talk about how I feel for you. Though I do frequently wish that your power had been the ability to detect lies because it would make my life much easier.”

“How could you possibly…”

Five brushed a strand of her hair back, wanting to kiss her when he realized that she was going gray, that he actually got to  _ witness _ her getting older, that he was lucky enough to be around when it happened, that he was lucky enough to be with  _ her _ when it happened. “I wouldn’t think,” he murmured. “That after all these years, you would doubt this.”

“I just wonder sometimes.”

“About me?”

“About… about whether or not you’d one day leave me.”

“Why would I do that?” 

“To make yourself happier?”

“How would that possibly accomplish making me happier?” Five wasn’t exactly answering her question, but it was simply preposterous. Leaving Vanya to make himself happy would be akin to cutting off both of his arms with a dull axe to help his penmanship. 

And, based on the way that she was opening her mouth and no noise was coming out, she could very well figure that fact out. 

“You really wouldn’t leave me?”

“Vanya.” He pressed his forehead to hers.  _ “Vanya.” _

“Yes?”

“There is nothing that I’d rather have than to be with than you. That will never change. Do you know how much you have given me by simply agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Her eyes filled with hesitation. 

“I never had any hope that my life would get much better for a  _ while.  _ There was always a fear that we would never even have a  _ chance  _ to be happy if I had failed in saving the world. Then there was the time that I was certain you just wouldn’t… want me.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because I didn’t look your age for over a year and assumed you sleeping with other people was an indicator of you moving on?”

She shrugged. “I would have waited for you if I had known. And you slept around too, to be fair.”

“You really would have waited for me?” Five didn’t bother trying to get into his past flings, knowing that they hadn’t meant anything. The only meaningful relationship aside from Vanya he’d ever had was with Dolores, but he wasn’t in a world of corpses any longer. He didn’t need to settle for the first thing that wouldn’t crumble within his grasp, like a pile of ash. 

Her body had been burned to something unrecognizable, but he’d realized where she’d been the entire time, at some point after Icarus. She’d flown right into the sun, and he’d sometimes wondered if it hadn’t been anything but herself wanting to burn.

“Well, yes, I would have. If you’d given indication that you’d wanted me around that night, a lot of things would be different.” 

It wasn’t angry, the way she told him. She didn’t even sound resigned or upset. Just speaking matter-of-factly, and it was nice to hear her speak so bluntly. Five never worried that she was trying to manipulate him or hurt him in any way when she expressed her insecurities about these things. Vanya said what she thought, always had with him, and he liked that about her. When he’d been younger, it had been frustrating, wanting her to just always agree with him, but now he enjoyed it. He thought there was nothing more satisfying than her agreeing with him because he earned it. 

“You really mean what you say when you say these things? You’re not just saying them to make me happy?”

“I  _ do _ say them to make you happy, and I really mean what I say when I say them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All of these will be posted tonight, so don’t worry about having to wait with them lmao!


End file.
